


Thantophobia

by Cristy_duck



Category: Kinnikuman Nisei | Ultimate Muscle, キン肉マン | Kinnikuman (Manga)
Genre: Best Friends, Father-Son Relationship, Fog, Major Illness, Mentor/Protégé, Multi, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21796033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cristy_duck/pseuds/Cristy_duck
Summary: Terry writes a letter to the HF because he's concerned about Mantaro's behaviour. Robin will find out what is happening and he will suffer too.
Relationships: Kinniku Mantaro & Robin Mask, Kinnikuman | Kinniku Suguru & Kinniku Mantaro, Terry the Kid & Kinniku Mantaro
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Thantophobia

_I’m writing this letter because I’m utterly worried for my friend. I can’t recognize him anymore._

_It’s been days, now, that he’s in this condition. He doesn’t feel no longer the urge to eat or drink, he’s entered in a strike-like period. I think he lost – at least – ten kilos. And by this pace, he will die of hunger. Unless thirst doesn’t beat hunger’s time._

_His eyes have lost all the glittering gaze they used to have; he doesn’t smile anymore, and if he smiles, it’s all fake; he started training harder and harder, but due to the lack of food and water he’s only ruining his body. When he has stomach cramps, headaches, exhaustion and so on – due to the fact he’s not eating or drinking – he doubles the training. But the worst fact is that he’s not sleeping. He’s like a zombie. I can’t take it no more; I tried to talk to him – even Meat, Seiuchin and the others – but he just doesn’t listen or answer and … and I’m starting to think he wants to commit suicide._

_But for what reason? Mantaro has always been so joyful and bright! Why would he do such a thing, without an apparent reason? Am I wrong about who he is? The only thing I could discover was that for some days he was really blue because of his father’s health; but then he changed to the usual Mantaro and now … now he’s behaving like Achilles after Patroclus death._

_Is he trying to tell us something? I don’t know his culture; maybe he’s just pretending and … but Meat does and told me that there’s nothing like that in their traditions._

_Is this thing related to his father’s health? I couldn’t call my father, because if I did I could have worried even him, but now I’m really scared Mantaro can do something disastrous … he is one of the best Chojin we have, one of the greatest, despite all his flaws, and we can’t afford to lose him because we couldn’t understand each other … what type of Seigi Chojin would we be, otherwise? Plus … I can’t afford to lose my best friend, what type of friend would I be, if I can’t save my friend from depression or death?_

_I’m begging you … you are the only ones that Mantaro would speak up to, the only ones that could make him change his mind … because he deeply loves you all. He still remembers tenderly when you used to come to his home and play with him … you’re my last hope … please, don’t throw this in the garbage can …_

_Yours sincerely,_

_Terry the Kid_

He read that letter twice, thrice, even six times in a row, with tears prickling his eyes and his heart running like crazy, he couldn’t believe what he read, what was written in that letter! He summoned up the others, with a deep breathing that could scare even a devil; eyes reddish eyes were gloomy, his arms let loose on his hips. That words scarred him deeply, more than all the matches he fought; he could see what Mantaro had become, what his eyes were now like, how his lips would tend downwards … _what the hell was happening?!_

He sat on his leather armchair, his hands crossed before his mouth that was always covered by that metal mask; his mind captured in another time, dimension, space. The memories of children, Kevin and Mantaro as babies played before his eyes and casted painful stabs to his heart; he had already lost a son, how could he bear with Mantaro’s loss? How could he face his father? With what courage?

Finally, the others came to that room they used to do meetings, and they could see the black aura that Robin spread. Something was wrong. The worst happened. Or maybe not.

«Finally, you’re all here. Did you need all this time? We are facing a great crisis internal the Muscle League!»

«What do you mean by “internal”? Nothing happened. The guys are protecting Earth like they must do.» Buffaloman looked quite upset, he was having an important lesson on finding your oppenent’s weakness.

«I received a letter from Kid. He says that Mantaro he’s no longer the same Mantaro.»

«Mh?» now he had caught all the attention.

«Mantaro, out of the blue, started not to eat and drink, he stopped sleeping and he started training like a frantic and when his body told him to fuel up, he hardened the training. He says that he lost at least ten kilos, but he doesn’t know the causes Mantaro is behaving like this.»

«You’re joking, right?! There’s no way Mantaro would commit suicide or shit like those!» Buffaloman slammed his hands on the table, provoking a little shock, and his eyes were wide open: he couldn’t believe what he had just heard.

«I want to read that damn letter, Robin Mask, because I know my pupil wouldn’t ever do a thing like that you just said! There’s … no … no way …» but Ramenman read the letter, and eyes now were filled with tears «Mantaro, _tiānshǐ_ , what the hell is happening to you?»

«Is it really true, Ramenman?» Geronimo couldn’t believe their faces «But there must be a reason why he behaves-»

«Terry wrote that he was worried for his father’s health, but then he turned the usual Mantaro. It’s clear to me he was just pretending. I think that he knows something about Suguru’s health that we don’t. Something really scary. And we all know that Suguru would never tell us if he’s having serious health problems, he doesn’t want anybody to worry. But if his son is practically trying to commit suicide … we need to talk to Mantaro before it’s too late. It’s our mission as Seigi Chojin.» Robin stood up «Do you all agree?»

«I think there’s no need to ask. It’s clear as a bell we all agree. We must save that boy. Because, even if we try to hide it, we love him and we know he’s the youngest of the group, so we can’t afford to make him shave away his life … he has still so many days to live …» said Ramenman.

«Good. Then I’ll go to Earth to speak with Mantaro. I’ll try to talk some sense into him.»

«Robin, you _can’t try to do it_. You must do it. Use everything in your power to make Mantaro come to his senses, please.»

«I’ll do.»

***

«Junior, you have lost some weight, eh? Why should-»

«My movements are sharper than ever. I wanted to be faster.» stopped Mantaro Meat, who was trying to have some contact with his pupil, but all the efforts were fruitless, Mantaro was totally on another planet «Aren’t you satisfied? You used to _chew my hears out_ for not moving faster in the ring! Now that I lost some kilos and I’m moving faster you wish I regain my weight? Are you fucking around with me?»

“Shesh. He’s having some heavy problems, if he behaves like this … why couldn’t he talk to me?” then said: «Er … Junior, what I was trying to say is that you lost too much weight in a very short time, that’s all. I’m proud of you, you’re finally taking your role of Chojin seriously.»

«Well, I didn’t have anything better to do.» replied, then he went out for a run.

In the meanwhile, Terry approached Meat and, drinking a protein shake and wiping out his sweat – after having sprayed disinfectant all over his hands – and said: «I … ah, I informed the Hercules Factory about this.»

Meat opened his eyes: «What?! Without asking me?!»

Terry put his hands forward: «Hey, don’t pop a vein for this because of me! I’m trying my best to be a better friend, and since I don’t want him to die, I know that the only guys that can make him change his mind are the Legends, and so …»

«So, you didn’t think that they could inform his parents, right?! What will happen if – Ah, how am _I_ supposed to face the king and queen?»

«Hey, relax Meat, take it easy! I’m sure they’ll send somebody that can help Mantaro out.»

Meat fired him with his eyes: «Mh … I hope you’re not mistaking. But for now, go run thirty laps of the neighbourhood. And after that, make sure you won’t use your disinfectant for about half an hour.»

«WHAT?! Thirty minutes without my precious disinfectant! Kill me, but please, please, don’t stole my disinfectant! I can’t live without it!» he kneeled on the ground, coldish and muggy.

«I’m immovable. Go.»

And after Terry left, Meat went out, looking at the pure sky.

“Mantaro, I’m wondering what is happening to you. It’s not the common teenage rebellion that everyone experiences, it’s something for complicated, right? But what? What could be that strangles your heart and soul in a so merciless way? You’re no longer yourself, Mantaro. Are you really trying to commit suicide? But why, my boy? You have a so bright future ahead of you … could it be you quarrelled with your parents? Is that so? Then, you should talk this out with them … ah, if only I could talk to you while you are really listening to me … we need a miracle. Hope God will listen to us, for once.”

«Hey, I’m here! – Were you thinking about Mantaro, Meat?»

«I was wondering what made him change so drastically. Anyway, don’t you dare trying to convince me to give you back your disinfectant! Thirty minutes have not passed yet.»

Terry panted: «As you wish …»

«Now let’s get back to wrestling, Terry … it will help us not to think about it.»

«Ah’m sure that the only one that needs not ta think is Mantaro … ah don’ know what it is but that thing changed him completely … is like looking at his dark side …»

«And a dark side of a good person is the worst thing possible, since the most bad of all are those who are good … experience this, and you’ll regrettably live a hell you’d never thought about.»

Terry understood Meat knew something more: «Is there something ta tell me? Ya know someone that changed like this?»

Meat sighed: «Unfortunately … first was you father, when Skullduggery shot his leg. He became the “Devil Terryman” … than Robin … his pride gnawed him at the point he wanted Warsman to kill Kinnikuman … it’s always a terrible tragedy when this happens.»

Terry remained silent, saying nothing but sighing … he remembered too well those black parts of Seigi Chojin History …

***

Robin was wandering in the streets of Tokyo searching for Mantaro. He knew the guy had changed, so he should have looked for someone that would wore larger clothes to hide his loss of weight and a hoodie, so he could cover his face. He even thought the prince was gaunt. But he shouldn’t have expected to find him in a crowded place, since he knew he would go somewhere where nobody could find him. Like a cliff.

Yes, the cliff was the perfect place. Mantaro could see all the infinite sky and the deep blue of the ocean; he could even stay there looking at the sunsetting … so he could see again the stars, the only thing he knew made him feel at home. Robin knew that particular because the king himself told him about this during a phone-call; it determined a stinging pain in his soul, because he would never thought the prince could be that sensitive. And even because he sensed that was hi fault. Besides, Mantaro wasn’t a man yet …

He walked straight to the Eagle Cliff, where Suguru used to train with Kamehame, and he saw somebody with a hood on his head that had dragon ears: it was certainly Mantaro. He was sat on the edge of the cliff, his legs dangling. There was a mystery fog all around. For some reason, Robin instantly thought about the _Wanderer Above the Sea of Fog_ by Friedrich. Maybe because Mantaro had fog in his soul, that time.

«A nice natural contrast we have here … the fog and the sky above it … it reminds me of Romantic painters … have you ever heard about Friedrich?»

«He was that painter that used to paint natural settings and really small humans, right? Like the Nature could eat men …?»

«Exactly. – he leaned a hand on the one of the prince – He wanted to express the sublime and the astonishment men feel when-»

«Stop this bullshit, Robin. What do you want? Are you here because I skipped training two weeks ago?» Mantaro eyes were ice. An ice that could no longer melt.

Robin took a deep breath in order to not rage: «Listen, old chap. We receive words you were changing and neglecting your body … take off that hoodie, Mantaro! – the prince did it without questioning – L-Look at what … your mighty body … you have lost at least fifteen kilos, my boy! Are you trying to kill yourself?!» he tightened Mantaro’s shoulders.

«We have a saying: “Ice can destroy what fire does not” … it’s just the way of life, Robin. I don’t think this is suicide. Besides, who do you think will trust you about this? Do you really think somebody will believe you when you’ll say that I committed suicide? For what reason I should’ve done it?»

«What are you mumbling about?! You can’t reduce yourself like a wretch! What would your father think? Weren’t you the one who told me that back home, a Kinniku’s body is not his but of the planet’s? What made you change your mind?» Mantaro looked him deeply, silent «Right … it’s not “what”, it’s “who” … is it because of your father? What’s happening Mantaro?! You can speak with me about every and anything!»

Those words broke the prince’s shield, so he hugged the older one – with the little force he had in that moment – and said, crying: «It’s … it’s about dad’s health … I … I don’t want to believe what he told me …»

«W-Wat is that made you act like this? Is he sick? Ill?» Robin was concerned as well, he thought this time he was facing his hardest time yet «Mantaro, speak up. No one will hear us …»

«C … cancer … - he fought with tears - … father … father told me doctors found a cancer in his heart … it’s one of the rarest illness of all … why?! Why my father?! He has done so much good for the others and still he … he …»

Robin hugged Mantaro tight, tears falling down at that news: «Y-You know, Seneca used to say that miseries are to prove better men … s-so maybe-»

«I don’t want this bullshit again! I … I want to die! So, I won’t see my father dead! A son can’t see his father dead, it’s unnatural!»

The Brit looked him in the eyes, strict: «And it’s natural for a father to bury his own son?»

«I … I don’t know, I just want not to be an orphan and the pain to stop …»

«Mantaro …»

«… I may be selfish, but I can’t bear seeing my father so ill! …»

«Mantaro …»

«Perhaps it’s better if I throw myself in the ocean, nobody will find my body …»

«Mantaro!»

«I … I just love him so much, uncle Robin, I can’t think a day without his smiles! I can’t think what will happen next! Doctors said he will be ok after the surgery, but if he dies during it? I can’t be king! I’m not suit to be nothing more than a fool, how am I supposed to move on with the pain?!»

Robin looked tenderly at him: «Your father’s a rock. He’ll make it and you’ll have him by your side for many years over. Don’t think about the negative sides. True, it can happen, but he’s still a Chojin, the Great King of Chojin – that means he’s still the strongest one alive – and he’ll recover. Stop crying, now, Mantaro.»

«But-»

«What will he think, if he finds out that you were ruining your body because of the stinging pain that notice caused you? It’ll worsen his health, and maybe he will really die. On the inside.»

«I … I think you’re right, uncle Robin … I was just being selfish. When he’ll have to take the surgery, can I be by his side?»

«Of course.» Robin kissed him on the forehead and, after hearing a huge “growl” said: «Let’s go, lad. I’ll treat you to some karubi don, ok? You must get your strength back!»

And Mantaro nodded smiling, walking side by side with Robin – the fog was thinning out.


End file.
